Typically, a baby crib can consume a lot of space in a room. When the crib is in use, the baby that uses the crib and the parents require space for the crib and baby and space about the crib for tending to the baby. However, when the crib is not in use it is sometimes desirable to replace the crib with another piece of furniture that is more compatible with the room. One solution is to design a baby crib that can be converted into a cabinet. Convertible cribs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,207 to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,203 to Sheldon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,544 to Bystrom, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,537 to Smith. However, these combination units do not easily assemble into a crib nor easily convert into a cabinet. Also, it is important that the crib be sturdy so as to safely support a baby, particularly a toddler who has become heavier and stronger. From the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a cabinet-crib convertible combination that easily assembles into a crib and converts back into a cabinet and can safely support a child.